Listen to your heart
by Amarant Rose Coral
Summary: You fell into the life stream and it changed you… and when the children are kidnapped what do you then do? You stand up and fight and forget about him… Read and review! NOW chapter two! what happened to Tifa after she fell into the life stream? FIND OUT!
1. Her change

**Listen to your heart**

**Chapter 1: Her change**

**A/N:** This fan fiction is probably very original. I was just tired of having Tifa wait around on Cloud. And him dealing with his past. So I gave Tifa a story and responsibilities as well.

: DISCLAIMER: Nothing in this story is mine. SQUARE ENIX!!!!!

SUMMARY: You fell into the life stream and it changed you… and when the children are kidnapped what do you then do? You stand up and fight and forget about him… Read and review a new TIFA CLOUD STORY!.

* * *

"_Why can't you forget about the past? The children need us. They have no other. Cloud… We all need you" _Tifa's former words echoed in her thoughts. Oh what a hero Cloud had been. He left them. He left everyone because he couldn't let go of the past. Aerith still haunted his thoughts. 

Tifa had waited. She felt like she had waited forever on him. She wanted him to realize that he had someone waiting on him. The children all loved Cloud. She had even loved Cloud. But whenever she wanted to tell him… she couldn't. She didn't have the words to express everything she felt. She wanted him to know. But Cloud left.

Finally she gave up. She didn't want to wait anymore. She deserved more than just waiting for a guy. Yuffie agreed with her! Yuffie and Tifa worked together in the orphanage for years. There were 10 kids at the orphanage beside Marlene and Denzel. All the children had no families Shinra INC had taken lives.

"_I have to go Tifa" Cloud said._

And he did. He left everyone and no one had seen him in 3 years. Maybe he was dealing with his pain. Who knew. She couldn't care anymore. She was angry at him leaving. She was angry at herself for loving him. She was mad at him for loving Areith so deeply… she sighed heavily. She was… was just a friend to Cloud nothing else. If he loved her then why did he leave her? She stared down in the papers. Midgar had changed ever since the geostigma was gone. People were more happy. Children could play happily outside without worrying about bandits or kidnappers. She sat down by her desk and stared at the many papers. The orphanage was going okay. Her bar gave exactly enough money to the children. She sighed heavily and closed her nut brown eyes. Her thoughts kept circling around one thing. Cloud. 3 years ago had she been so blind. She had changed. Or she hoped she had changed. Cloud of course didn't know about her feelings. She had never had the courage to tell him what she felt. But the children… wasn't they reason enough to stay? Apparently not.

Yuffie settled down in Midgar and helped Tifa with the children. Even though Yuffie probably wasn't the best example for the children. She was wild and a flirt. But the children loved her. They loved Yuffie's wildness and temper.

Tifa smiled weakly.

"Tifa!" Yuffie ran through the open door with a scared look in her face. She stopped in front of the desk gasping after air. "T-troubles!" she yelled. She took a deep breath. "We don't know where Denzel is" she said. "Some say he's in the old shinra district" she said.

Tifa stared shocked at her. The old Shinra district was off limited to most of the people. The old district… some said it lead all the way down to the Mako. Others said it lead all the way down to the life stream but that was probably more a rumour than truth. "I'm going" she said.

Yuffie nodded. "No way your going alone. I'm going with you" she said. "Barret is man enough to look after the kids!" she yelled and placed her hand on one of her Ninja stars. "Or I'll force him"

"Okay. We have to hurry." Tifa answered. If Denzel was down there… then… She shook the thought out of her head. He was a strong kid. She took a deep breath. "Let's go" they left the orphanage without any children noticing they were leaving.

Tifa was deeply worried. Even though Denzel was strong… then… what if anything happened to him down there? What if…. Tifa had to call Cloud? She shook her head. The old Shinra district was empty. No people. Nothing. Only ruins of a former time long gone. It was actually the old Shinra building… just from the Shinra building they were able to go down to the reactor.

She had been there once. But that was a long time ago.

As they climbed down the ruins she stopped and looked around. "Denzel!" she yelled. No response. Her fear was growing with every minute passing by. "Denzel?!" she yelled. Still no response. They kept climbing down of stairs of ruins. Down to the old sectors and way down to the reactor.

She had hoped the reactor had been crushed. But the sight she saw shocked her. The reactor had not been closed. It was completely open. "Denzel!" she yelled. Nothing? She climbed down and finally reached some safe ground to stand on. "He's not here" she said and sighed relieved. This place was dangerous.

"Doesn't seem like it" Yuffie said and stared down in the reactor. "Phew… if you fall it'll hurt!" she threw a stone down… but it was like the hole had no end.

Tifa nodded. "We better hurry back" she said. She hated this place. She hated the smell of Mako and life stream. She hated it. She didn't want to remember it.

The small moments passing by… Tifa felt like the small moments passed slowly.

The earthquake fast tearing the safe ground she stood on away from her and she fell.

"Tifa!" Yuffie managed to grab on tight to the ruins. "Tifa!"

She heard Yuffie yell her name. But the moments passed by so quickly. When she finally reached the life stream she passed out. The pictures in her mind took form… a friend dead…

Children crying…

A friend approaching her. _"Tifa?" _A gentle and sweet voice. A voice of the past_ "What are you doing down here? Oh…" _it was like Aeirth got the answers quicker than Tifa could answer them. _"It's not your time yet" _it sounded like the voice was smiling. _"the life stream has infected your body"_ she said seriously. _"But don't be afraid… a new danger is approaching and the children are once again in danger"_ she sounded so wise. Tifa felt fear ran through her. _"Don't be afraid. It will only hurt a little… then_"

Tifa felt the pain shot through her… as knives against her soul. She saw how the gloves melted into her skin. She screamed out in pain… but no one heard her. Tears burned in her eyes. The pain was too much and for one single moment… she wished… it would be over…

* * *

A/N: MYSTERY!!! Hehe;D. This story is super original I know. But hey I love it like it is!:D My boyfriend helped me writing this fanfic. Thank you sweety :D. 

Please Review

Love

Amarant Rose Coral.


	2. A monster

**Listen to your heart**

**Chapter 2: a monster…**

**A/N:** I first want to thank both of you who have reviewed this story. Thank you. :D. I really enjoy writing this story. So I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.

**SUMMARY**: You fell into the life stream and it changed you… and when the children are kidnapped what do you then do? You stand up and fight and forget about him… chap 2 Read and review.

* * *

When she finally woke up she felt beside of herself. She felt like she had survived something terrible. She felt like her head was going to explode. She felt like her hands were burning. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her gloves had melted into her skin. Small black jewels had melted into her skin. She closed her eyes. What had she become? She felt afraid… she didn't want to open her eyes again. She didn't want to realize that she had become. What had Aeirth done to her? What had the life stream done. She slowly took a deep breath. She knew… she was supposed to be happy. She was alive. Anyone who fell into the life stream normally died… but. She slowly opened her eyes. She was by an ocean. She slowly raised herself from the sand and stared down in the water. "This is me" the only change was on her arms. She felt relieved. 

_Happy? _a voice said inside of her. "Where are you?"

_Inside of you. _

"Where?!" she yelled. She started looking confused around. "Where are you?!"

_Little stupid girl. I'm inside of your mind. Do you wish to see me?_ the voice sounded like a woman. But Tifa didn't know. Why did she hear another voice inside of her? "Leave me alone!"

_Oh no no no little girl._ _You can't escape me. I'm a part of you now. _

She shook her head. "Leave me alone! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she yelled. She fell to her knees. Tears burned in her eyes. She couldn't… What was that creature inside of her. Why had this happened? "Leave me alone" she said. She hoped deeply the voice listened. Nothing. She smiled weakly. Maybe it just had been her imagination. Maybe it was nothing. She shook her head and started walking. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't even know where she was. But she kept walking. Her foot-steps echoed through the bare land. She felt confused and afraid.

_Little poor baby girl_ the voice suddenly said.

She shook her head and tried ignoring it. She didn't want it inside of her mind. She didn't want it to torture her soul. She trembled as she realized how afraid she actually was.

_Poor little girl._

She shook her head again. She tried clearing her thoughts. She didn't want to listen to the voice. She couldn't. She was afraid that she was crazy… insane. The life stream had affected her thoughts. She didn't want to think of it.

_You're afraid and confused little girl_

She ignored it. She couldn't. She didn't want to remember it. "Shut up" she mumbled. She seemed to have been walking for hours. She just kept walking without resting. Finally she reached a little village. The farmers all stared at her confused. It was late and they probably wasn't expected to be having any guests that late. She fast found an "inn".

The woman behind the desk gave her a motherly glare. "Oooh poor thing. What are you doing out so late? Do you need a place to stay?"

Tifa nodded. The generosity and warmth of the woman was almost enough to make her cry. "Yes thank you" she mumbled.

"Are you okay dear?" the woman asked.

"Yes I'm fine" Tifa answered.

_Are you fine little girl?_ Tifa shook her head. She tried clearing her head and thoughts.

"okay dear. I hope you will sleep well" the woman said and gave Tifa a key.

Tifa took the key. "Thank you" she said and bowed her head. She slowly walked down the stairs and found an empty room. She felt like she had walked for years. She didn't look in the mirror. She just laid down in the bed and fell asleep.

Her dreams were haunted by a horrible creature. A demon. She saw the demon clearly. The demon woman was wearing strange clothes. The demon carried wings and a tail. The black dark eyes staring at Tifa in her dreams scared her.

Her thoughts kept circling around the demon and finally. In a dream. In a dark place with only one candlelight she saw it. She saw the demon. _"What are you?" _she asked.

The demon woman stared at her. _"I'm you"_

"_you can't be me! You're a demon"_ Tifa yelled. She shook her head almost insanely._ "You're a demon… Leave my thoughts and dreams!"_

"_Poor little girl. Can't you see it. You can't escape me,"_ the demon jumped back in the darkness_. "You can call me Proserpine" the demon said._

"_What are you?"_ Tifa asked.

"_I'm a demon"_ the demon answered_. "A demon of shadows and darkness,"_

Tifa shook her head._ "But why are you inside of me?"_

"_Little girl. By falling into the life stream you changed. You received me"_

"_But I don't want you"_ Tifa said. She shook her head_. "Please leave my thoughts! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ she yelled.

"_Poor little baby girl. I can't. You can't escape me."_ the demon answered_. "I obey no one not you"_

"_Please… leave me alone"_ Tifa begged. She wanted the demon to leave. She fell to her knees. _"Please"_

"_Poor little girl. Do you think I can? Stupid girl. I am linked with you! You and I share the same heart and mind! We share the same body!" the demon yelled. _

Tifa opened her eyes. She felt the dream deep inside of her body. She knew one thing for sure… the dream hadn't been a dream. It was real. The demon inside of her.

The curse she felt deep inside of her soul.

It was already morning. She saw the sunshine through the window. She slowly left the room and once again met the woman behind the desk. "Thank you for letting me sleep"

"Of course dear. Did you have a nightmare?" the woman asked. "You kept screaming Leave me alone"

"Oh yes I did. I… had a bad dream" Tifa lied. She knew it was much more than just a regular dream.

"Ohh. Good it's over. Remember dear. It was only a dream" the woman said.

Tifa nodded even though she knew… the dream of the demon… was true. The demon was true.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this super original story. I hope it lived up to your expectations. :D. All reviews are appreciated. I don't know if Tifa is completely out of character. But seriously she have just realized there's a demon inside of her, how would you react hehe ;D. 

Anyway. I'm still writing this story with my boyfriend. So I hope you enjoy this as well as we are writing it. :D.

Please Review

Amarant Rose Coral.


End file.
